


Something More Than A Kiss

by GeekGasm



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Oral, Overstimulation, Sir Kink, some fluff just a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekGasm/pseuds/GeekGasm
Summary: You always wanted something more than a kiss from him
Relationships: Choi San/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Something More Than A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Y/E/C-Your eye color

You slammed your books on the table as you slumped down into the chair in between Wooyoung and San. 

“ Everything frickin sucks who let me make this life choice I should have just dropped out and became a stripper.” You said feeling tears sting your eyes as you laid your head down on top of your books. 

Just thinking about how rough the past two weeks have been made you want to cry. You felt awful you were tried physical and emotional you sighed as your leg started to shake as your tried not to cry. Your leg stopped shaking when you felt his hand start to rub your back in a comforting way you felt his lips on the back your neck as he gave it a light kiss. 

Your heart started racing as his hand ran up and down your back to your hip you felt his head on your shoulder you opened one of your eyes to see his slicked back blonde hair and his glasses he was looking at Wooyoung as he started to agree with you that exams sucked. 

You traced San’s jawline with your eyes he was so inhumanly beautiful it hurt even with his simple red tshirt and black joggers how could he make such a normal just rolled out of bed outfit look so good it wasn’t fair. 

He moved his deep brown eyes to look back at y/e/c he smiled as he brought you closer into his side. It wasn’t a secret that you and San had a thing going on you didn’t even know what it was in one moment the two of you could be cuddled in a corner together sharing a kiss or two. 

When no one was looking but kissing was as far as it always got just a kiss here and a hot make out session sometimes but it never went farther then kissing the part of you that knew the two of you weren’t anything serious as far as you knew it sure looked that way when San would flirt with that girl from stats and his lab partner Joy from time to time. 

That doesn’t even count the girls who you seen him talk to on a daily. It was frustrating because with you he’s like the ultimate boyfriend but you can’t help but wonder if that’s what really he wanted to be. Yeah he kisses you but who knows how many other girls he’s kissed when your not around it bothered you a lot more than you wanted to say but at the end of the day he wasn’t yours you couldn’t ask him questions like that. 

That type of question made whatever you and him have a lot more real... a lot more serious. 

You finally met his eyes as he looked at you he gave you a soft smile as he kissed your temple. 

“ Don’t worry princess we only have two more days and we’re done.” 

He said as he laid his head on top of yours it’s always that smile the soft one that made his eyes shine the type of smile that no one but you only you got to see that smile it was for you only and its that very smile that made you fall for him more than you should have. 

Princess huh it was always princess with him you hated and loved it you loved it because it made you feel all giddy inside like no one else was allowed to call you that. No one but San it’s also one of the reasons you hated it harder and harder for you to not want him. 

“ Lovebirds if your done with your moment we asked a group question.” Mingi said   
catching your attention you looked around at all the guys to see they were looking at the two of you. 

“ What?” You said siting up to look everyone San kept his arm around you as he laid his head on top of yours. 

“ The beach after everyone’s done with their last exam we take a much needed vacation my parents said we can use the beach house.” Wooyoung said looking over his English notes biting his highlighter top 

You danced in your seat as the thought of the sun and sand and most of all the promise of no more school work, no more confusing professors, and most of all a shirtless San. 

“ Let’s go.” You said it was decided after your last exam you guys would pack everything up and road trip to the beach. 

In your last exam your leg wouldn’t stop bouncing as you thought about the beach, summer vacation, sleeping, and a whole vacation with San and the guys. You looked outside the window looking at the clear skies and the sun. 

Only more test and then you will be sunbathing on beach chair listing to the waves and... you twisted your fingers around the strings of San’s gray hoodie the you took from his closet the last time you stayed the night at his apartment. 

One more test is what you kept telling yourself just one more test then your free just one more you felt eyes on the side of your face you looked over to see Rose smiling at you. You raised an eyebrow at her as you crossed your arms looking back at her. 

“ What?” 

“ You been spaced out since you got into class today everything okay?” She said giving you a worried look you smiled at her as she passed you a copy of the exam. 

“ I’m okay.” 

You smiled at her as you started your exam. 

You turned your test in and ran out of there. You opened the door to the outside and breathed deep stretching your arms above your head. 

“ I have never seen you run that fast.” Rose said laughing as she walked up to you. 

You turned to smile at her as she walked up to you. 

“ I’m sorry I’m just excited to be done.” 

You told her as the two of you started walking through campus and towards the parking lot. 

“ Hmm your boyfriend’s here.” Rose said giving you a cheshire cat smile you looked over to see San leaning against the hood of his car his blonde was ruffed up it looked like he just rolled out of bed he turned to look at you as a smile worked it’s way on his lips as he stood up you looked at his white shirt that looked tight and his blue ripped jeans god he was bad for your health. 

You could hear your heart in your ears from how loud it was beating your face started to burn as you smiled at Rose and told her bye your ears started to burn as you walked closer to him you twisted your fingers in the strings of the hoodie aging as you got closer to him you stopped within arms reach of him as you smiled at him. 

“ Hey.” 

Was the only words you got to say before he grabbed the back of your neck and pulled you into a kiss you wrapped your arms around his waist as he cupped your face pulling you closer to him you smiled up at him as butterfly’s danced in your stomach. 

“ You look hot in my clothes.” He whispered against your lips before he wrapped an arm around your neck you blinked your eyes a few times as a wide smiles worked it’s way on your lips as you leaned into him.

“ Then should I wear them more often.” You said with a teasing smile his eyes got darker as he looked you up and down. 

“ Are you sure you want to go we can just hide in my apartment all summer long.” he said as you broke away from him to lean against his car door he put his arms on both sides of you caging you against the car. 

“ Yes I want to go it’s been a long semester.” 

You wrapped your arms around his neck. 

“ Besides you would pass up a chance to see me in a swimsuit and we have too roommate up during the trip so roomie what do you say.” 

He gave you the soft smile that only you got as his hands rested on your hips he moved closer to you pressing his body against yours. 

“ Don’t tempt me princess if you keep saying stuff like that you won’t be leaving our room.” 

He whispered in your ear before he opened the door for you to get in he gave you one last kiss before he walked to the driver side of the car. You got in the car as he started to drive towards your dorm so you could get your stuff before you guys head out for your trip. 

You looked out the window as the radio played softly through the car. You looked over to look at San as he drove with one hand on the wheel and the other on your thigh tracing random patterns with his thumb. You guys haven’t gone farther then kissing and making out you were both so busy with your majors that you guys never really started what the other couldn’t finish.

But now with his hand on your thigh as the sunlight made his hair glow and eyes brighter you realized that whatever the two of you have you didn’t want it to end you wanted to stay like this his hand on your thigh riding shotgun in his car just enjoying the day. 

But you wanted more you wanted him to touch you. Your thigh twitched as you thought about it his hands tracing over your back, running up and down your legs you felt a familiar ache as your day dreams started to get the better of you. You shifted in your seat. 

“ Are you okay?” 

You turned to see him looking at you concerned you smiled at him as you leaned over to kiss him. 

“ Just fine.” You told him as he started to drive aging you couldn’t stop looking at nothing in this world was perfect but Choi San was damn near close to it. 

It was moments like this with just you two enjoying each other company that you made you want all of him yeah you been there for the good and bad but what at the in between yeah you had a part him most of the girls he has slept with didn’t have and that was this San the San that looked like he didn’t have a care in world the one that gave you soft smiles. 

And called you princess only you got that San. You didn’t realize you were staring that long until he turned and looked at you smiling. 

“ What?” 

“ I should be asking you that considering you have been staring at the side of my face for almost 10 minutes and you kissed me while I was driving all the other times I try to get to make out with in the driver seat you go on about car safety.”

“ We we’re at a red light and I didn’t know I needed a reason to kiss you now.” 

He stopped at another red light he looked over at you and smiled before he leaned his head forward you bit your lip as you met him halfway he nipped your bottom lip before pressing his lips to yours. 

You moved so you were kneeling on the seat as your hands went to his hair lightly scratching his scalp he let out a low growl as he turned his body towards you. You pulled apart so you could breathe you let out a gasp when you felt his lips on your neck you clenched around nothing as the ache started to get worst. 

Your grip tightened in his hair as you tried to pull him closer to you. 

BEEEPPP 

The two of you jumped apart as the honking from the car behind you brought you out of your little world. He bit his lip as he moved away from you to get back driving you sat down in seat trying to ignore the familiar feeling in the pit of your stomach. 

Your thighs twitched and your underwear was starting to feel uncomfortable you tried not to show it the rest of the drive to your dorm to get your things. 

He didn’t even really touch you and you were a mess you jumped when you felt his hand on your thigh aging. 

“ Got a problem I can help with.” He said his voice dropping a few octaves you whimpered as his hand rubbed your thigh as he moved his hand closer up your thigh his fingers grazed against you causing you to jump. You bit down on your finger as he started to rub you through your leggings you tried not move your hips into his hands this is the one thing you craved him. 

For once it was really his hands and not your own there’s been so many nights where your hands would tease and touch yourself imagining that they were his hands on you. 

You bit down on your knuckle as you tried to move your hips into his hand you whined as it felt like he was just teasing you at this point you chocked back a sob as you felt his hands leave you. 

You looked at him as he stared back at you his eyes black as the night sky. 

“ Is your roommate back?” 

You shook your head no but the face he gave you made you regret it. 

“ Words princess.” He said squeezing your thigh harder 

“ No she already left to go home.” You told him. 

He nodded his head as he parked the car and turned it off.

“ How long before we have to met the guys.” 

“ I got done early and Yunho just started his so maybe three or four hours.” 

He gave you the soft smile that was only for you he looked you up and down. 

“ Good we only need two.” He said before he got out the car and walked over to open the door for you. You got out the car on unsteady legs as you looked up at him he held his hand to you. 

You took his hand as he lead you to your dorm. 

As soon as you unlocked the door to your room he walked in and sat on your bed you bit your lip as you looked at him. He you the come here face you walked in and locked the door you stood in front of him as he looked up at you before pulling you into his lap.

He traced his lips against your neck as he pulled you closer to him you wrapped your arms around his neck as you tilted your head back giving him more room to mark you up you pulled his face away from your neck. 

“ Touch me...please.” You begged grinding your hips down into his he ran his hands up and down your back he leaned back his elbows. 

“ As much as I love you in my clothes the hoodie needs to go princess.” 

You gasped at the way he said princess you grabbed the bottom of the hoodie and pulled it over your head you moaned when he kissed your neck he grabbed your hips as he pulled you closer you hissed when you felt his fingers pinch your nipple. 

“ I can’t wait to see what other noises you make for me.” He growled as he switched your positions you looked up at him biting your lip he pulled your lip free as he took shirt off your eyes trailed up his body as he tossed his shirt away. 

“ Don’t do that the only person who’s allowed to bite your lip is me.” He said as his hands ran down the sides of your body to play with the top of your leggings. 

“ Got it?” 

You started to nod your head but stop after looking in his eyes you swallowed before you answered. 

“ Yes.” He placed his hand on your neck as he looked you in the eyes. 

“ Yes what?” 

“ Yes sir.” 

“ That’s my princess.” He said before taking your leggings off he ran his fingers over the growing wet spot on your underwear he rubbed your clit through your underwear making you squirm. 

“ You made such mess.” 

He kissed your stomach before pulling them off you he placed his hands on your hips as he laid on his stomach. 

“ My mess little princess who’s gotten you so excited.” He said lightly blowing on your clit you jumped as you whined out from the feeling. 

“ You sir.” 

“ Then it’s only right I clean you up then right.” 

“ Yes sir.” You gasped as you gripped the sheets. 

The kiss to your clit was the only warning you got it felt as you tossed your head letting out a moan your back arched off the bed as lightly bit your clit before sucking on it. 

“ San!” You yelled as your body tightened up you could feel it you only needed few more minutes just a few. 

You cried out when you felt him stop he let go of your hips as he sat up letting your legs fall around his wait he cupped your face as he pulled you into a kiss. 

“ I’m sorry princess.” You looked up at him through your lashes as you leaned into his hand. He shook his head as kissed you again before unbuttoning his pants. 

“ You owe me kiss.” He said before your hips down to meet his you let out a gasp at the rough feel of his jeans against your core. He hummed before getting off the bed to take his pants off. 

“ As much as I would love to watch you grind against me in jeans to see you fall apart we won’t have enough time to stop by apartment and change but next time I want to see you grind on me until your shaking mess understand.” 

“ Yes Sir.” 

You said as he pulled you down the bed he put your legs on his waist as one his hands gripped your hip locking you in place. 

“ Who’s princess are you.” He said looking you in the eyes you opened your mouth to answer but what came out was a moan of his name as he thrusted inside of you. Your nails scratched down his back and your mouth opened in silent scream as your orgasm set every nerve on fire your legs shook a little from the feeling. 

You didn’t know you closed your eyes until felt his lips at the base of your neck you took a breath as you realized San was still hard inside you. 

“ My perfect princess.” He said before he started to move your back arched as your legs tightened around his waist you felt tears go down the corner of your eye your body was on fire you were caught between begging for more and asking him to stop the pain felt so good. 

“ Can you give me one more princess.” He said as he started to go harder you let out a scream of his name when he hit that one spot you felt your body start to tighten up aging as you felt your second orgasm of the night. 

“ Scream for me.” He growled before he bit your neck. 

“ San!” Your back arched off the bed as black spots danced across your vision as he slowed down groaning out your name in your ear as he cam right after you. 

He kissed the spot he bit you hissed already feeling a bruise start to form he hummed against your neck as you body twitched from your orgasm. 

The two of you just laid there trying to calm down. He switched your positions once more so you laid sprawled out on his chest you sighed as you started to shut your eyes you felt his hand on the back of your neck before your drifted off.


End file.
